codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday, Part 1
Doomsday, Part 1 is the 21th episode of season 7 and the 171th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary September 16 – The day of the Final Trial, 10:00 h. After happening a few hours afterwards, William goes to warn in Kadic running to move away of the fight of the Baron against X.A.N.A.-Suzanne still fighting. While in the laboratory, Yumi contacts Hiroki to come to the Factory by a shortcut from the Hermitage with Johnny immediately, and Hiroki says her that they're going to here now. Hiroki tries not to be caught by his parents (Takeo and Akiko) who still are working at home and sends him a message to Johnny that he expect him in the park to go to the Factory. While in the fight, the Baron holds him the neck to X.A.N.A.-Suzanne almost without breathing and she's about to drown, and he says that the Apocalypse has begun now and forces X.A.N.A. with his powers to expel the spectre in Suzanne going out of his body, and probably he destroys X.A.N.A. again. Now Suzanne recovers the knowledge without knowing where is now when she scares seeing the Baron with chewed it but she cannot shout and the Baron breaks her neck brutally to Suzanne and leaves it thrown in the floor, and goes away flying to continue with the plan of the Apocalypse. Then Ulrich, Yumi and Sissi go out of the elevator when finding the body of Suzanne who was murdered, she horrified separates her but Ulrich thinks that X.A.N.A. is dead again. Franz appears in the factory behind Yumi and Sissi, decides to help to the Lyoko-Warriors when it finds the body of Suzanne but no longer could do at all with her, he covers her with his jacket and he has a plan to give back to the dead persons with the return to the past like part of his plan and goes to the laboratory with Jeremy except Yumi who goes to look for Hiroki and Johnny to take them and bring them to the Factory. Sissi goes to Kadic to warn the people. In Kadic, the 9th students are preparing for a photo when William arrives to Kadic to say Mr. Delmas that they must evacuate Kadic, he arrives a bit late when seeing that the sky is covered of black clouds and several ships are arriving to this city of France, beginning to land several sentinels terrorizing the people escaping of them. Sissi arrives to look for Mathias, Anais, Caroline, Maitena and Priscilla and says them that they have to go to the factory of urgent way if they want to live. They obbey Sissi when seeing what's happening and go running together back to the Factory, while Yumi finds Hiroki and Johnny in the park expecting, suddenly two sentinels appear behind them, they dodge them and go running holding on Hiroki and Johnny of his arms at the same time to escape of the sentinel. In England, Sam is escaping of the sentinel but another sentinel appears and holds it in the neck, and kills her with its sword. While in the laboratory, Franz is working on the supercomputer programming the return to the past to revive dead persons, Jeremy doubt and asks him what happened outside. Franz regrets him say that Suzanne has died by the Baron when he broke her neck after being freed by X.A.N.A.'s possession. Aelita and Jeremy are horrified by the news, but they're waiting for Mathias, Anais, Caroline, Maitena and Priscilla, also Hiroki and Johnny, who already have arrived. The students become surprised when seeing the supercomputer. Yumi does an explanation to Hiroki and Johnny that they have to be prepared to participate in the war and be to their side, not to separate them being the first in do the virtual Translation to the Earth. Franz prepares a virtualization when they go down by the trapdoor and both go into the scanners. Once with a new suit on Lyoko, Hiroki now wears a red suit with a white waist with two arms of sword with double edge and Johnny with a blue suit and black with a weapon of a giant hammer, but complains with a hammer he doesn't have at all special. Now the following are Mathias, Anais, Caroline, Maitena and Priscilla that they will be sent with the same powers of the previous mission by each person when going in in the scanner and afterwards the last are Aelita and Odd. All gathered, Ulrich will lead the mission. While William in Kadic, explains all to Mr. Delmas about the odd event from here was, suddenly appears several sentinels falling to Kadic in the playground. The sentinels burst into in the desk causing a big shatter, pursue to William but saves Mr. Delmas and asks him that they must leave Kadic. But he can't combat against the sentinel and uses the super smoke to escape and gather with the other Lyoko-Warriors, and escape of the sentinels. In that city of France, the sentinels are invaded causing a big disaster, the presenter does him a report and that the Earth this in danger warning to the citizens that have to be except issuing all the countries: France, Spain, Portugal, Italy and other countries… In Ishiyama's house, Takeo and Akiko are seeing the television concerned with a big embrace to discover that Hiroki and Yumi are out ot home and they don't contact at the telephone, with a big hope that they are well. William returns to the Factory but finds the body of Suzanne covered with the jacket and go to the laboratory, finding the Lyoko-Warriors and the other already ready. Ulrich is seeing the television in the supercomputer and there's not time that lose, all go to prepare the fight and survive until the end of the days. William is separated of the group to find the Baron and kill him once and for all. In Kadic, Alex is helping the students scared but they don't find the Lyoko-Warriors and he goes out with them moving away of Kadic. The Lyoko-Warriors leave the Factory with his vehicles programmed but all duplicated (several Overwings, Overbikes and Overboads) to the city. Hiroki, Johnny and Yumi arrive to the building with the Overwing arriving to the peak of the building. Johnny, with the giant hammer, attacks him against the sentinel that is launching rays of the fire in the face against the people and breaks it the head but still follows alive; Yumi throws the fans to the heart of the sentinel and destroys it completely. Without knowing, a sentinel appears behind Hiroki and kills him stabbing, and throws him of the building leaving Yumi horrified completely and she's crying, but now Yumi and Johnny are the following. The Baron this in the peak of the Tower Eiffel observing that the plan has been a success… To be continued. Gallery Episode171.jpg|The students are about to take a photo when they're interrupted by Sissi. es:El día del Juicio Final, Parte 1 fr:Le jour du jugement dernier, Partie 1 Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes